


Playing the Gracious Host

by Mazuku



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazuku/pseuds/Mazuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certain things, as a Captain and as a noble, that were not appropriate, and trying to seduce a human who was also a close friend of his brother-in-law was one of them. Yaoi, ByakuyaUryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Gracious Host

When Ichigo moved into the Kuchiki manor to live with Rukia after their wedding, Byakuya found it hard to adjust. Mealtimes were no longer peaceful because he had to listen to Rukia and Ichigo fighting at the table. Nor were the gardens the oasis of calm they once were, because Ichigo and Rukia fought there as well. Indeed, when they had a really bad argument, which was at least once a week, they fought in the house, outside the house, and followed each other all over the estate carrying on whatever petty war they were fighting with each other at the time. Some people said they had a ‘stormy’ or ‘passionate’ relationship. Byakuya privately felt that they loved each other equally as much as they hated each other, and it was an explosive combination. At any rate, he was not accustomed to feeling a prisoner in his own home and not daring to leave his personal rooms when he could hear the telltale screeching and hollering outside. 

There was also the fact that Ichigo’s friends – both human and shinigami – kept calling in to visit. Before Ichigo moved in, Byakuya had no qualms about walking around in a house robe or a dressing gown, but now that there was always the possibility that he would open his door and find Renji there, or that girl Orihime, he had to dress properly all the time. On hot days, it was almost unbearable. 

The most unbearable thing, though, happened four months after Ichigo moved in. Without asking permission he invited what seemed like most of Soul Society to the manor for a party, and had even gone so far as to issue invites before Byakuya found out, far too late to put a stop to it.

On the day of the party in question, Byakuya spent as long as possible at the Sixth Division headquarters and entered the estate by a back door when he couldn’t possibly justify being at his desk any longer. Even from that far away he could hear the music and laughter and incessant chatter. The evening would be Hell, as far as he was concerned. Byakuya was a private, quiet person who liked peaceful evenings that did not involve seeing anyone he worked with. Fat chance, with Ichigo entertaining just about every seated officer in the Gotei 13.

He was close to the house when he noticed one of Ichigo’s human friends sitting by the koi pond, looking contemplative. It was the Quincy; Byakuya had forgotten his name. He was intending on walking by without comment, but the Quincy looked up at him and caught his eye. “Good evening, Captain Kuchiki.”

“Good evening.”

“Are you going to the party?”

“No.” His disapproval must have shown on his face. The Quincy nodded, and his name came back to Byakuya in a rush. This was Uryuu, Uryuu…Ishida, yes, that was it.

“I know how you feel,” Said Uryuu. “When I left, Renji was dancing with Chad on one of the tables. That was how I knew it was getting a little too boisterous for me.”

“Renji will dance with anyone if he has had enough to drink. I seem to recall it being Captain Kyoraku, last time.” Privately, Byakuya was curious. He had never really known any of Ichigo’s human friends well, and Uryuu was quiet and aloof besides. “Are you going back inside?” He asked.

“Not yet. It’s too hot, and it’s too loud, and one of those shinigami from the Eleventh Division keeps trying to undress me.” Byakuya was not surprised; the Eleventh were an uncouth lot, and their captain was the worst of the bunch. “I don’t really like this kind of party, honestly, I only came because Orihime wouldn’t let me stay at home.”

Byakuya had always been raised to be a gracious host. “Would you like to join me for tea in my office, then? If you have no plans to return to the party.” On the surface, he felt that he and Uryuu were quite similar, preferring quiet and peace, and wanted to offer Uryuu a haven in the midst of all the madness. There was also something mysterious about the feel of Uryuu’s reiatsu, so unlike his own. Since he would most likely not be getting any sleep for the forseeable future, why not take the time to acquaint himself with one of the last Quincy in existance?

“I’m sure you’re busy, don’t feel you have to be polite. I’m quite happy out here where it’s quiet.”

“It would be quite impossible for me to work when it is so noisy. I, too, hate loud music. Please join me.”

“Well, okay. I prefer tea to sake, and if I’m with you Yumichika won’t chase me.”

“My presence is no guarantee that he will not try,” Byakuya said with heavy sarcasm. Uryuu laughed and got to his feet. He was dressed in his Quincy uniform, all clean, white, straight lines. He looked sharp and attractive, and Byakuya could see why he was being chased. Not that he would do anything more than look; there were certain things, as a Captain and as a noble, that were not appropriate, and trying to seduce a human who was also a close friend of his brother-in-law was one of them.

He led Uryuu into the house, and when he saw one of the servants he ordered tea for them both before opening the door of his office. His desk was clear, which was a good sign; no-one had turned up while he was out to leave him more paperwork. One of the servants had also left a sunflower in a vase on the low table by the window, which was where he sat down with Uryuu.

“How beautiful,” Uryuu said, touching one of the saffron petals with a careful finger. 

“They grow in the gardens,” Byakuya said, looking across the table. Uryuu really was very attractive. Perhaps it was because he was unusual; pale and dark-eyed and quite unlike any of the other people Byakuya tended to see on a day-to-day basis. He was quite bewitching, if unattainable.

“I saw them growing behind the azaleas. They’re near the pond, aren’t they?” Byakuya nodded in agreement. “Honestly, I’m a little jealous that you live in such a beautiful place,” Uryuu continued.

“It is ancestral. It has had many years to become beautiful, it was not in the beginning.”

“Mm, Ichigo told me about the noble houses in Soul Society. That’s why you wear those, isn’t it?” He indicated the kenseikan, and Byakuya unconsciously touched them.

“It is. The head of the Kuchiki clan has always worn them as a symbol of their rank.”

“So one day Ichigo’s child is going to wear them, then.” Uryuu seemed amused by the mental image he conjured up in his head, but Byakuya could not find it funny.

“It is my fervent hope that any children they have will be like Rukia, not Ichigo. I spend my life chasing Yachiru out of my office for misbehaving, I would not like to have to do the same with my nieces and nephews.”

“Yachiru is Kenpachi’s daughter, isn’t she?”

“His adopted daughter, yes. I gave up trying to keep her out of the estate years ago; she always finds a way back in. She is quite endearing. Sometimes.”

“I noticed she likes to give people nicknames. I started off tonight as ‘Glasses’, then I was ‘Princess’, and when Ichigo told her off she settled for ‘Quin-Quin’, as if that was any more flattering than the others.”

“She has given most of the Gotei 13 nicknames. Ikkaku Madarame is ‘Baldy’, Captain Ukitake is ‘Ukki’, and of course, to Yachiru I am ‘Bya-kun’.”

Uryuu let out a snort of laughter. “Bya-kun? Most people in Soul Society seem afraid to even say your first name, let alone shorten it.”

“As you say, Yachiru is Kenpachi’s daughter. Like him, she has no manners, and no respect for rank.”

As he finished speaking a servant came in with a tea tray and laid it down between them with a bow before leaving as quietly as she’d entered. Byakuya poured tea for them both and offered Uryuu a plate of small pastries. Uryuu took one with a polite nod of his head, and nibbled on it thoughtfully.

“How is it, living with Ichigo and Rukia now that they’re officially married?” He asked.

Byakuya considered the question for a few seconds before replying. “It is a lot noisier than before,” He said eventually. It would not do to tell Uryuu the whole truth, that sometimes he felt he could cheerfully murder Ichigo, who was as loud, disrespectful and incautious as ever. It would be hard to explain, should Uryu tell Ichigo what he had said, and it might upset Rukia.

“I’m surprised you haven’t murdered him yet. I certainly couldn’t live with him, he’s too messy. It’s a good job you have servants to do the cleaning, because Ichigo certainly never bothers about it. You should be glad you don’t have to see his father, though, because he’s even worse.”

Byakuya sipped his tea, and then said as politely as he could: “Should you really tell me such a thing?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t already told Ichigo. We’re friends, even though he’s a shinigami now, but he’s still annoying. I would rather live with the entire Eleventh Division than live with Ichigo.”

“I don’t believe you have met all of the Eleventh, so that might be a hasty thing to say,” Byakuya cautioned, thinking of some of the mad men and women who occupied that division.

“I suppose. I remember Rukia telling me I should be in your division, if I were a shinigami. And Orihime would be in the healing division. I can’t remember where she said Chad should go. Personally I can’t think of anything worse than being a shinigami.” 

“I generally enjoy it,” Byakuya said dryly.

“Shinigami are too different. Your reiatsu is so strange, for a start.”

“To me, it is your reiatsu that is strange.” Byakuya touched Uryuu’s reiatsu gently with his own. “It is…lighter, somehow.” He noticed that Uryuu looked surprised, and drew back. “Forgive me. I was merely curious. I did not intend to make you uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable. I just didn’t expect it.”

“It is just that you are very different.” Byakuya wanted to explain further, but he reined in his language. He did not want to sound foolish.

“You’ve never met any other Quincy?”

“None. You are…rare,” Byakuya said.

“You sound like Yumichika. That was what he said before he tried to rip my shirt off.” Byakuya was pulled up sharply by the comparison, and wondered if it had been a good idea to invite Uryuu inside, if his desire was so obvious. The idea that Uryuu might go away and tell Ichigo that he had flirted with him was so horrifying he almost couldn’t breathe for a second. “I was joking, Captain. I hardly think you’re the clothes-ripping type.”

When he had been younger and less responsible, Byakuya had indulged in plenty of clothes-ripping. It had only been after Hisana’s death that he had found it easier to withdraw from others than to open his heart to that kind of pain again. He had slept with people since Hisana, anonymously in the Rukongai, but that had been more of a question of releasing pent-up frustration than actual passion. 

“In my youth, perhaps.”

“In your youth? How old are you?”

“Shinigami do not measure years in the same way that humans do. In human terms I am hundreds of years old. I am not certain of the exact figure. How old are you?”

“Nineteen. I might as well be a baby to you.”

“A very well-dressed baby,” Byakuya replied, amused.

“Of course I’m well-dressed, compared to you shinigami. Your uniforms are so shapeless and horrible.”

“We do not choose the uniform. The Captain-Commander decided on it when he founded the Gotei 13. Normally when I am at home I wear my own clothes.”

“Oh. Well, if you want to go and change out of your uniform, don’t let me stop you.”

“I stay in uniform if there are guests in the manor, but thank you.” Byakuya sipped at his tea. He had expected to play the polite host and at the same time learn something about the Quincy, but he was actually enjoying himself. Uryuu seemed to have a similar sense of humour to his own, and while he was still a little awkward and seemed to think very little of shinigami culture, he had lost the anger and sulleness of his childhood. He was pleasant company. “Would you like another pastry?” Byakuya asked, offering the plate.

“No, thank you. I’m just trying to imagine what you look like when you’re not in uniform, but I can’t picture it.”

“I believe I have heard Yumichika use the same line to get people out of their clothes,” Byakuya replied, smiling. Uryuu laughed.

“You’re very attractive, Captain, but I think you’re a bit too respectable to behave like that,” He replied. 

Byakuya wished, intensely, that he was not. That he could rip the clothing off both of them and have Uryuu right there on the floor. It did not seem like he would object, if he could so casually tell Byakuya that he found him attractive. But it was madness to even think of it, and he had more self-control than that, surely. His cheeks felt hot, and though he tried to school his expression it must have shown.

“You look like you’re thinking something very unrespectable, Captain.”

“I am rather hot. The uniform is stuffy, in the summer.”

“You could take it off. I wouldn’t object.”

All of a sudden Byakuya was miles out of his comfort zone and Uryuu was looking at him with an almost predatory expression. He was certainly not the sulky little boy who had first come to Soul Society to save Rukia, that much was obvious. “I…do not think it would be wise, when I only know you because you are close friends with my brother-in-law.”

“I would never tell Ichigo the first thing about my sex life. As far as he’s concerned I’m still a virgin,” Uryuu replied. 

“I have a duty as a captain…”

“You aren’t my captain. I don’t even live in Soul Society. Do you have any better excuses, or can I kiss you now?”

Uryuu came closer, on his hands and knees, and Byakuya gave up trying to be virtuous. “Come with me,” He said, standing up and offering Uryuu his hand. He led the other man into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. As an afterthought he locked it as well. If anyone did come looking for him, he did not want to be interrupted. Not now.

Uryuu shed his clothes with speed and sat down on the futon, his eyes blazing with lust. Byakuya undressed more slowly. It was daunting, to reveal himself to such an expectant audience. He was not ashamed of his body, but it had been a long time since he had uncovered it when he was not completely alone. Even the servants had never seen him naked. And here was Uryuu, watching him like he was the most fascinating person in the world, like he wanted to devour him whole.

“You’re gorgeous,” He said hungrily as Byakuya pulled open his shitagi and let it drop to the floor. When he was down to his tabi he looked up and saw that Uryuu was touching himself, one hand between his legs. Byakuya felt a rush of lust stronger than anything he had felt for years – for decades, even, and went to join him on the futon, pushing Uryuu down onto his back and climbing on top of him. They kissed furiously, with Uryuu grabbing Byakuya’s hair close to his scalp and forcing their faces closer together. He was demanding, and that in itself was a turn-on; a man who knew what he wanted and let you know in no uncertain terms was easy to please, and Byakuya liked to leave his lovers satisfied.

He explored Uryuu’s body with his hands as they kissed, but in honesty he was too excited to go slowly and before long he was reaching into the lacquered chest of drawers beside his bed for the lubricant which he had always thought he would use exclusively on himself. He slicked his first two fingers and worked his hand under Uryuu, who arched himself obligingly and broke off their kiss to moan softly as Byakuya’s fingers slipped into him.

“How do you want me?” He asked, breathless. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were half-closed and Byakuya could not remember wanting anyone more desperately in his life.

“On your hands and knees,” He said, taking his fingers out so that Uryuu could rearrange himself. Once he was in position Byakuya continued fucking him with his fingers, gently at first, but then more roughly. The noises Uryuu made as he did it made him want to throw caution to the wind and take him without preparation, but he did not want to hurt him. Quite the contrary, he wanted to make him scream with pleasure, not pain. 

As he worked his third finger in Uryuu drew in his breath sharply. “That feels so good,” He said. “Don’t stop.”

“I was not planning to. Though if you feel you are ready, I would like to…”

“I’m ready,” Uryuu replied, jerking his hips back against Byakuya’s hand. “I want you inside me, Byakuya. All of you. I want you to fuck me until I scream.”

Byakuya withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock. “I will endeavour to oblige,” He said softly, holding Uryuu’s hips as he pushed inside. It felt so amazing that he paused for a couple of seconds, letting the sensation wash over him. “Oh, Uryuu…”

“I love hearing you say my name,” Uryuu gasped out. He arched his back, pushing against Byakuya with a silent demand for movement, for friction, and Byakuya started to move inside him. It had been years since he had last taken anyone to bed, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last more than a few minutes, but he was determined to give Uryuu what he wanted and set a hard pace. Before long the only sounds in the room were the harsh slap of skin on skin, and Uryuu moaning. Byakuya liked people who were vocal in bed, though he was not himself; it was nice to hear the effect he was having. He lost himself in the feel of Uryuu, the sound of him, and hoped he could last long enough to please him. If not, he had some toys in the lacquered drawers that he thought Uryuu might like…

“Mm…Byakuya! Harder, fuck me harder!” When Uryuu finally made an intelligible sound it came out desperate, as if he was inches from release, so Byakuya changed his rhythm, slowing his speed so that he could go in deeper. He was rewarded by Uryuu crying out and arching his body as he came. It didn’t take more than a few strokes for Byakuya to follow suit, his hips jerking as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave. He rode it out, his eyes clenched shut and his breath arrested in his chest, before slipping out of Uryuu and sitting back on his heels.

Uryuu rolled onto his back, looking exhausted, but satisfied. “I’m so glad I came to the party,” He said, smiling. Byakuya stretched out to lay beside him, smiling back.

“On balance, I think I am glad as well. Though you must promise me that you will never tell anyone else.”

“I promise. But you have to promise me that this isn’t going to be the last time we have sex, because that was amazing.”

Byakuya considered it. “It might be difficult to explain you coming to the manor more often.”

“So get a gigai and come to my house in the Human World.”

“I doubt your parents would approve.”

“I live alone.”

Byakuya hesitated. “If I have to be at my Division, I may not always be able to come.”

“Byakuya.” Uryuu said flatly. “Stop making up reasons why you can’t, and say that you will. Promise me.”

“I promise, then.” 

“Good. Now hold me, and go to sleep.”

Byakuya obliged, laying his arm across Uryuu’s waist and closing his eyes. He felt lighter, and calmer, and sleep came easily.

When he woke up in the morning he was alone, and for a few wild seconds he wondered if it had all been a very vivid dream, until he saw the note on the sheets beside him. It had been ripped out of a notebook, the kind they had in the Human World, and only said: ‘I thought it would be best to go before Ichigo and Rukia woke up. I’ll keep my promise, make sure that you keep yours.” It was signed with a kiss. Byakuya read it again before ripping it into tiny pieces and putting it in the bin. It wouldn’t do to have anyone else read it; he intended to keep this liaison between him and Uryuu a secret.

He went back to his futon and rolled himself up in the blankets to doze and think out his plan of action for getting to the Human World and back again undetected. It would take some consideration, but he was determined to succeed.


End file.
